


4 Pros and 1 Con to Having a Male Bestie

by Madquinn13



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: Most times it was great having a male best friend.But sometimes it sucked.
Relationships: Margo Hanson & Eliot Waugh, Quentin Coldwater & Julia Wicker
Kudos: 17





	4 Pros and 1 Con to Having a Male Bestie

Pro 1: Socially acceptable piggyback rides.

Quentin would not be what anyone would describe as athletic. He didn’t like sports, he didn’t even run in P.E instead half shuffling because he was trying to read (one pro to a prep school, gym teacher didn’t a fuck so long as you weren’t on any teams). But he was surprisingly good at carrying people.  
This was due to the fact that since they were 7 Julia had fun running at him and literally jumping on his back. It became so common that anytime they went to parties (Julia went and dragged him) the walk back home was usually Quentin giving Julia a piggyback ride because she would whine about her heels being hard to walk in drunk. (Quentin only suggest she not wear heels to these parties one because fuck heels are pointy).  
It would become so common that they didn’t even really pay attention. Until someone commented on what a cute couple Julia and Quentin made when the pair were out with James, Julia’s boyfriend who never once gave her a piggyback. 

Pro 2: Steal all the comfy sweaters and sweats. 

If Quentin found a sweater he loved or a pair of sleep or sweat pants that he found perfect for a quiet day to curl up and read he had to buy multiple pairs because all it took was for Julia to see them once before she would steal them. When they moved in together for Uni they had made a deal, Quentin’s clothes would stay in his room but Julia was free to take them whenever she wanted so long as she did the laundry. She agreed and it was all going fine until Julia came out to get coffee in Quentin’s boxers.  
Apparently they were cooler in the summer than clingy sleep shorts.  
So Quentin just accepted that his wardrobe was now Julia’s. 

Pro 3: No Useless Drama 

Now in all fairness, Eliot could be dramatic, however his dramatics were nothing compared to the head games that Margo had avoided all through school. Eliot never did the whole fake like you to make fun of you thing, he was very open about who he disliked and believed in making fun of people to their face, as Margo did.  
So whenever someone tried the mind game crap with them both Eliot and Margo would laugh in their face and tell them to shut the fuck and know their place. 

Pro 4: None of that Syncing Up Crap

By the time Quentin and Julia moved into their apartment Quentin well unfortunately well aware of Julia’s cycle and how best to handle it.  
Day 1: Hot Water Bottle, tea and a bottle of aspirin.  
Day 2: Any junk food type of food in the apartment was her. Doesn’t matter if there at six bags of chips 2 of each flavor.  
Day 3: Trash TV on loudly as background noise.  
For the rare occasions where it lasted longer than three days, Quentin just trod lightly and terrified because nope, not worth the fight. 

Con: Morning Wood is a thing. 

Ever since they were 8 they had sleepovers. They were little and cute, Quentin’s parents figured there was nothing wrong with the innocent act and Julia’s father was too drunk to care and her mother too busy ignoring the fact that she was mother to say how she felt about it.  
Usually, they stayed at Quentin’s house, in his bed doing magic tricks all night or planning out the layout of Fillory, in the morning Mackenzie would come by and pick up Julia.  
When they were teens they started staying at Julia’s (Quentin’s parents were aware of how her mother was, her father having been institutionalized at this point but so long as Mackzine was there to act like an adult they didn’t mind).  
They always cuddled. It was sweet and cute and it just was nice to have someone to cuddle into as you feel asleep.  
The only issue with cuddling, specially spooning, was once the puberty monster came things got a bit weird and awkward. Instead of sleeping in until noon like they usually would on these sleepovers Julia would get woke up by something stiff poking her (those were the good incidents, the term wet dream really was not an exaggeration). Once Julia finally clued in on the reasoning behind the stiff pokes, she would do what any loving and caring friend would do. Slowly and carefully inch her hips away from said poker and try to go back to sleep so if Quentin woke up before it was gone he wouldn’t be mortified. Sometimes he would wake up just after she adjusted herself and would twist his own lower half away from her thankfully that she was apparently still asleep.  
(Though in fairness morning wood was not as traumatic as when Quentin woke up one morning to find blood on the sheets and his pj pants because turns out when the period dam breaks it goes all out).


End file.
